Last Words
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: When Jobs finally thinks that his new life is perfect, things start to happen. Trust me, this story isn't supossed to be funny or dumb. It's dead serious and COULD happen to the remaining 8 Remnants, so be serious, review, and please be fair.
1. The Beginning

The Last Words

Jobs was happy in this new, Regreened world. He was happy to have his own children, glad that his little brother was alive and well, overjoyed that the closest of his friends had pulled through the adventures they had, and was thrilled to still be alive. He was currently watching over his daughters, Tate and Lumina, playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors", which was the game he had just taught them from so long ago. Echo was smiling as she sat next to him in the living room, also watching their kids have fun and games, living forever more happy, carefree lives,

They had NO idea.

_I am so glad for my new family, _Jobs said happily in his head. _I can't wait untill their old enough to hear my stories, my adventures. I will tell them the way of life._

_I know one day, that my daughters might have some adventure, and their life would be not-so-perfet as they get older. Remember Jobs, nothing lasts forever. _Jobs thought less happily, letting his memories overwhelm him for a minute.

"_Oh, they haven't seen anything yet..." _A sinister, bloodthirsty voice cackled in his head. Jobs whipped around, terrified, wondering if he was delusional. He gulped. WHAT was THAT? That voice... it was someone he knew. A boy. Evil. Cocky. Back-stabbing. Just plain untrustworthy.

What was that kid's name?

Yam? Yukki? No. It was Yago. How could he forget? Yago, Yago, Yago. The one whom he had been tricked by. The one who Jobs had clearly underestimated. The one who called himself a great person. The enemy of Remnants. So many words, sentences adjectives for him. Jerk.

And now, his ghost was haunting him? What was that about? Did Yago want something? Was he threatening him? Jobs was worried sick. Yago was talking about HIS daughters, one of the best things in his long life. Maybe Jobs was crazy. Who knew?

_All's I need to know is that I've GOT to see Sanchez, now, and fast. _Jobs thought nervously. He excused himself from Echo and his daughters, and raced for the door.

"So, what do I need to do?" Jobs said briskly. He was in Violet's and Sanchez's house, apologizing for bursting in in the middle of their evening meal. Sanchez had said it was okay, and said that this was a very serious matter.

"That was not Yago's voice, however it may have sounded. It was not, because ghost who summon humans do not use their real voices. They try to blame it on someone else. J'ou never heard this before?" Sanchez was rambling, "J'ou must take actions immediatley. It was a threat. J'ou must go to the world your fellow dead Remnants have gone to. J'ou have a great decision to make. Also, choose three friends to go with you. It is not safe. To do this, j'ou must go through another, simpler ritual."

"Whoa. Slow down, Sanchez," Violet was saying, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You are saying that if Jobs goes through this riual, he will end up in a wacko spirit world for Remnants and has to take three friends?" She turned to see Sanchez nod, then proceded. "Well Jobs, I think you shold go to solve this once and for all. I mean, if it's not Yago's Ghost, then who? We don't know. Who knows what will happen to your babies if you don't go? So, for the sake of your children Jobs, count me in. That is, if you are willing to go." Violet gave Jobs a serious look.

"I have the feeling the Remnant we're dealing with isn't all that friendly. I mean, there is a possibility there was more than one ghost threatening me. I have to go, no matter what takes. We're going to see what Ghosty wants with me, once and for all."

The Last Word Ritual wa sbeginning to take effect The chants and conductions were performed by Sanchez. Eventually, with a few encouraging gestures, Mo'Steel, Jobs, Violet, and Edward took up the cry. Those four people were going. With determination. With anger. With curiosity. They wer visiting a new world for 48 hours, to find the ghost that summoned them, before the Remnant ghost got angry.

_Which Remnant could it be? One of them is holding a grudge against me! What did I do to a once-living Remnant? I feel so vulnerable. So hated! I feel awful, even though I didn't do anything. Probably._

The chosen four rose from the grassy ground, Sanchez waving up at them. Mo'Steel whooped. Edward said 'WHOA!'. Violet grunted with determination. Jobs just pursed his lips and hoped for the best. Suddenly, a large BOOM! And they were surrounded in a baby blue colored glow. They weren't blinded by the color, because they could see themselves and each other.

They saw memories from before the Regreening. They saw things that they loved, hated, and they even saw events that they weren't even present for.

Mo'Steel saw as Yago was being shot with flechettes by One Divine Mountain, one of the Meanies that was long gone. Mo'Steel hadn't been there!

Violet stood and veiwed the nasty sight of 2Face almost giving her life up for Billy. 2Face crying out, tears of blood spilling down her half melted cheek, and falling to the ground, whimpering in the pain of being hurt by Charlie's ugly quills. Violet hadn't been there to see that, either. She almost ran to help her former female foe, but realized it was just a non-experienced memory.

So it went.

Finally, the torture of gory non-seen or remembered images was over. They found themselves in an oversized gray room. The wall was made out of concrete. Seven oversized chairs placed in the middle. In rows.

"Everybody okay?" Jobs finally said. "We have up to 48 hours in this place. Remember, if anyone wants to turn back, or if there is danger, we join hands and recite The Chant. Then we will be back in a flash."

"What's there to be afraid of?" Edward said cockily. "The only danger here is to be careful not to bump your head on the wall." Edward, now sixteen, was getting that new cocky air about him, as any kid in their late teens would.

"_Hello, there, Eddy," _A voice echoed from nowhere. This was not the same voice, Jobs realized. It was a feminine voice. Edward flinched as something invisible grabbed his cheeks and squeezed.

"Hey! What are you doing, Ghosty?" Mo'Steel yelled. "Dont make us put the hurt on ya, so, you better not mess with my boy Jobs or his little bro!" Mo'Steel yelped as he felt his ears being pulled in opposite directions, by that someone again. What was that?

"_I wasn't talking to you. So mind your own ,you overgrown ugly monkey. So shut that hideous hole under your nose." _The voice said nonchalantly.

Jobs knew this fem's voice, but he wasn't quite sure which one it was. Suddenly, three figures appeared. One human ghostly figure was an older, black and white version of Yago. Ghost Yago was standing in the corner. Ghost Anamull was standing in another corner, frowning, arms crossed. Ghost Amamull looked about twenty-eight years old. He was bigger than ever. The last female ghost was a twenty-four year old version of 2Face. She was the one who had pinched Edward's cheeks and had spoken first when they had gotten there.

Ghost 2Face was weird. Well, not really. Just weirdly super attractive. Her face had been redone, just as she had dreamed of. Not 2Face anymore!

"Um... uh, well, heh...2Face..." Edward stammered, not beliving his eyes. Forget about Grost! Essie was back. For sure. Edward whistled, Jobs glared at him.

Jobs sighed. THIS WAS NOT going so well. With Yago there, Anamull bigger, 2Face beautiful. Maybe that last thought wasn't SO bad... But... Jobs suddenly felt judgemental, concited, and rotten. He realized, if he had accepted 2Face as a normal kid, maybe that would have solved half of their troubles. Maybe 2Face wouldn't have died in the first place if maybe Jobs could have liked her a bit more, and made a place in the Normal Section for her to sit. 2Face was beautiful now, yet the image to Jobs and the others was so sad. It was all their faults.

"2Face...I...We're..." Violet was crying. She couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because the way they had talked to her, the way they had treated her. The way they blamed her, used her, yelled at her, disrespected her. Distrusted her. If 2Face were to have a little more trust gained by her friends, she wouldn't have turned out so cold. Violet was desperatley guiltly. She knew that there was no one else to blame but the world and all who inhabit it.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" 2Face said softly, "And please, call me Essie." Then Jobs gulped. Mo'Steel made an 'I'm Sorry' look. Violet fell to her knees, at 2Face's ghostly feet, and sobbed. Edward raised his eyebrows, and smoothed back his hair. It was clear he wanted attention from Ghost 2Face, his new crush.

"Now, sit down." 2Face said firmly. "Stop crying. I summoned you here to tell you about the previous damage that has been done to me. I want to tell you how I feel." 2Face sounded like a guest on an emotional talk show. "I really wanted to just exchange apologies with you, is all."

"...NOT! Do you really think we really want you weepy little termites crying at our feet and shaking hands? Not...a...chance." 2Face stood firm. Jobs noticed there was some sort of probe stuck to the back of her head. It was modern technology back in 2011. It kept a person who has lost their mind from going completley out of control.

"Yeah, you dopes are in trouble now!" Another familiar form appeared. It was Kubrick's form! Only, Kubrick was a good looking dude, Jobs realized. He wasn't a see through boy. He was just the ghost of a normal boy.

"You...you are all dead! All four of you ghosts' are dead! Long time dead! We're not going to feel sorry for you, especially you, 2Face. And there is no way we're going to sit around in this stupid ugly police lineup!" Mo'Steel cried, drawing his boomerang.

"Thats O.K..." 2Face chirped in a sickly-sweet ghost voice. Then the other ghosts disappeared from sight. They were fakes! "I really don't care what you think. Because in this world, it doesn't matter anymore." 2Face continued sadly. Her eyes had that familiar sarcastic look.

"What...what are you going to do with us?" Violet stammered, wiping the last of her tears away. "I really don't want to become ghost food. So, can you please just...excuse us and we'll be on our way now..." Violet grabbed Edward's hand with her right and Mo'Steel's hand with her left hand.

"Wait a sec, " Jobs whispered. He pulled his hand from Mo'Steel's. "I want to know why you threatened my daughters. I want to know what that was about. I don't care if Mo'Steel, Violet and Edward, if you want to leave me here, but I want to know why... Why did you have to say it? If I can help you at all, just say it. Just please leave Earth alone."

"Because. I wanted to. You all broke my heart. You destroyed me, slowly, softly yet painfully. My new face shows you how it feels." 2Face/Essence grinned. "You should be sorry. I never killed anyone. I never hurt anyone. I need to give you -Earth- a warning that tells you that if the other villan Remnants and I hadn't played our part, you'd all be dead. D-E-A-D. Dead."

"So, what do you want from us?" Jobs stared at her, eyeing the ghost carefully in the dark gloomy room. He realized that the other three Remnants that he had taken with them were sitting down. Jobs wasn't going to sit down untill he knew what this was all about.

"I want revenge." 2Face/Essence growled, her expression hardening. "I've decided to have some fun here. This is just a small price you have to pay." Then, she raised her arms (she was dressed in all black) and casted something apon the four of the them. They were forced to sit down in a chair, and were tied to chains. They all screamed as she cackled and something appeared floating in front of her. It was one of the Marauders! Nesia!

_Where did she get one of our own from?!_ Jobs thought wildly, squirming in his chair. He just watched as Nesia whimered and screamed in disbelif.

"Let me go! J'ou will pay for this! Wait...no I meant... Let me go! I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused j'ou, 2Face! Just don't hurt me! Kill them!" Nesia shreiked, pointing at Jobs and the others.

"Not good enough." 2Face growled. Then, as the four Remnants squeezed their eyes shut, sheilding them from veiw of the Marauder's torture, 2Face ran her ghostly finger down the middle of Nesia's face...

And...

Jobs could hear Nesia's screams and shouts...

Finally, the torture ended. Maybe. Jobs opened his eyes nervously. Ghost 2Face/Essence was cackling. Nesia had now passed out. Nesia was alive, still breathing, but she had blacked out. Edward, Mo'Steel, and Violet all opened their eyes. And screamed. Jobs was screaming too, at the horrifying damage that had been done to poor Nesia.

Poor Nesia's skin was now entirely made out of melted flesh. It was a spell. A torture spell. It was not only torture for Nesia, but for Jobs and his companions, too.

"Ha ha haa!" 2Face/Essence giggled like a child who had just played a practical joke on another kid. "I have to admit, that's GOTTA hurt!" 2Face smiled. "Who's the freak, now?'

"Why are you doing this!? This could kill someone! I can't belive you, you little mean monster!" Violet screeched. With that, she squeezed her hand out of the chains that bound her to the metal chair. She grabbed Mo'Steel's now free hand. They did this untill they had all joined hands, and Jobs had grabbed the now burnt-but-breathing Nesia, they all recited the chant that Sanchez had taught them.

In a flash they were home, gasping, crying feeling guilt, sorrow, and loss. Everyone was there. Nesia tried to wake up, but the pain was too much for her too handle, so she fell back asleep. The torture spell would never wear off.

"NESIA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Curia cried, and ran over to remove her. Yorka helped take her burned body to the hospital, back in the small village.

Jobs looked at the three friends he had brought with him. They were all staring at him horrified, haunted, grateful to be alive.

Jobs heard that ghostly laughter again...

He knew.

He knew that the ghost was still out there, somwhere, wanting to kill him, hurt his daughters, melt him down to ash.

She was coming back. 2Face's Ghost, that is. And SOON.

The End?


	2. A Deal With a Ghost

Chapter 2…

_**Three Months Later…**_

Jobs sat quietly, shuddering in his bedroom. He was still afraid. He was still afraid of that ghost involved in the Last Word Ritual. It had been three whole months, but Nesia was still burned alive. It was torture for poor Nesia to live, and Jobs and the others were still haunted by that memory. That ghost still haunted him. Every night in his dreams.

"Stop…please…leave my brain alone…" He moaned, hearing that devious laughter in his head.

"_Hmm hmm hmm…why should I care about what you think? I'm not done with you little termites yet…" _2Face's Ghost's voice echoed. Jobs was now trembling like mad. He had always been creeped out by ghosts. Real or not.

"_Ooh, somebody's afraid…what's the matter, little chicken?"_ Jobs heard the evil ghost's voice say nastily. He ducked under the covers as it continued. "_You should be! You're little visit to the dead really triggered my availability to come to Earth! Now you'll really see some fire power, hee hee…" _2Face sounded smug.

"Alright, Ghosty! That does it! I am going to settle this once and for all! I challenge you to a battle! Tomorrow, located in the Source. If I lose which would mean death, then you can have my body, but just leave my daughters alone, please… and if you lose, then you have to go away forever. We got a deal, Ghosty?" Jobs asked finally. He had a plan. The Source. Wouldn't it be 2Face's Ghost's weak point? Besides, that would be where 2Face died. Definitely a weak spot.

"_Hm hmm hmm…" _2Face's Ghost's voice echoed in his mind once more. _"A battle…sounds fair. Ghost against dorky Remnant…sounds fair. We do this tomorrow. This will determine whether the other ghosts and I leave your pathetic Earth alone. 5/60 in the morning. You'd better be there…or else…" _The sudden warmth in the air told him that the ghost's presence was finally gone. For now. Good.

Jobs was still scared for his life. If he lost, there was no chance at surviving. Look at what 2Face did to poor Nesia! Jobs didn't even know what he even meant by "battle". Just a plain free-for-all war? He couldn't fight like that. What weapons should he use? Was he just an idiot making plans for his own fall?

_And, what if I lose, and die how will I know if my daughters and my friends are safe? Even if I win? I can't control a ghost! It's not like challenging a bully to an eating contest or anything!_ Jobs sighed. What had he actually done by making a deal with 2Face's Ghost?

_**It's Not The End…**_

How did you like Part 2? Was it good? Remember, don't miss the next part of the story! Part 3: The Battle! Coming soon, so read and review, please!


	3. Hurt and Helpless

_**Chapter 3...**_

"I can't belive you actually challenged a ghost! Today, at that? Why not next month? Year? Why not fool it and tell it you'd be ready in one thousnad years!" Echo was screaming tearfully. Jobs flinched. He hoped Lumina and Tate were not hearing this. They were next door, playing with Boyd. Jobs had to tell her that he may not be coming back, and that this was only to keep Echo and his daughters and not to mention Earth, from the Remnant Ghost's grasp.

There had been hints that there were more than one ghost. Jobs knew. Because some of those Remnants didn't end their lives exactly loving and hugging Jobs. There were others out there, somewhere...

Jobs took a look at the wooden clock in the kitchen and yelped. "It's 3/60! I have to go...NOW! Tell Lumina and Tate...I really love them, and I..." He gulped, choking off the words. "I'll be back. I promise all of you. I'm not going to lose, one way or another." He put his hand on his makeshift knife he was going to use for defense. With a final kiss on the cheek to Echo, and a little wave, he strode out the door, torwards the Source, located next to the Graveyard.

_**45 Minutes Later...**_

Jobs went up the dead ship's ramp, took a deep breath, and went inside, expecting 2Face's ghost to show up. Nothing. Jobs waited...and waited...and waited...

Finally, he heard something. It was not from the ship. It was from outside. Jobs peeked out the window, squinted out onto the sunny grassland, where the herd of animals were there, crying. What in the world was going on???

He watched, ane by one, as the animals began to withhold a purple glowing smoke from their bodies. Then, they all collasped, dead. A bright energy burst flowed from each dead animal, and combined to form one. It traveled...it went slowly as Jobs was trembling, knowing what owuld come next.

It was moving torwards the Graveyard.

Jobs couldn't look. What would arise from such a sad place? He shrank back, backed up deeper into the ship, whimpering. Should he run to the back of the huge ship and hide? That would take a while and all of his energy. But, it was the only plan in his swirling mind right now. Jobs turned and ran. Then, a wall that wasn't there before slammed in front of him. It was a dead end. He was trapped. A goner.

_"What's the matter? Can't back out now! You want to get rid of me, and I want to get rid of you. Hee hee...Let's dance, dorky chicken!" _That voice. 2Face's Ghost! Jobs was ready. Ready to put things in their rightful place. As she appeared, something about the form was weird. It was in color! It was made of flesh, but the glowing eyes and the bloody smears under the eyes told Jobs it was just another morph.

"Why a human form? Why not a bulldozer or a monster or a three headed dragon?" Jobs aked desperatley. Something fishy was going on, and he needed to know what kind of hoax this was. He drew his knife.

"_Say...not a bad idea...But, I don't want to waste my valuable energy to tussle with a weak human like yourself. After I win, I can use it on other, more important things...Besides, my human powers were much greater than yours from the start!"_ Jobs knew what she was getting at. Of course . 2Face had been a very agile person back on Earth. Her regular human speed was enough to help tear him down.

Without another word, Jobs made a ferocious warrior cry and ran torwards 2Face's Ghost. And, to Jobs's horror, the human body didn't move. It just released the Worms. Uh-oh. Who knew what _her_ Worms could do? Jobs had just remembered 2Face had never used her Worms for anything, so this was unpredictable. 2Face's Ghost was taking a chance. She knew about Original 2Face's powers just as well as he did. They both knew nothing.

The Worms hissed and screamed, as they raced torward him. Jobs ran, only to bump into the wall 2Face's Ghost had built. The worms were flaming. _FLAMING_ Worms? Now that was different. Well, Jobs could understand. All of the Worms were one of a kind per human. D-Caf used be able to kill. Violet had once been able to bring the dead back to life. Roger Dodger...who knows? Maybe his could tickle someone to death. And now, 2Faces worms could burn someone.

Jobs screamed as one hit his ankle. Suprisingly, the Worm didn't tunnel through. It just gave him a sharp touch of fire on his ankle. There was now a black burn spot on his leg. This could do some damage, too. That hurt. Jobs dodged most of them, getting three more burns on his arms and legs. When the Worms missed or mit, they went back like boomerangs to form 2Face's human form once more.

"_Well...that felt good...I hope your all warmed up now!"_ 2Face's Ghost cackled. Her pun almost made Jobs laugh, but he caught himself just in time. He had to focus on winning. How to get her? He knew she could dodge by using the Worms.

"Alright, Ghosty, very funny, now quit playing around! I'm the adult here, and what I say goes! now leave here before this get's ugly!" As Jobs aid this, he had a quick idea. 2Face's Ghost had taken a human form. Very smart. The Ghost had lots of advantages now. But, 2Face had died at age fourteen or fifteen. He was twenty-four. She still had a teen's mind. But a smart one, at that. He had to think of a way to outsmart her. But...how could he outsmart a political mastermind? She wasn't stupid. 2Face had always outmanuvered him. Age didn't matter.

_"Hey, chicken! Stop daydreaming, and let's get this over with!_" 2Face's Ghost crowed. With that, she had rushed over to stab at him with her Rider Boomerang that she had picked out from her tool belt. She didn't throw it because 2Face never knew how to trow it with good aim when she was alive. Jobs dodged and tripped her with his big foot. She fell to the ground. Jobs hesitated. Should he attack? If yes, how? He didn't like to hurt people.

Before he could respond and move to attack her, she swiftly moved to her feet, and grabbed the knife out of his hands. Jobs cried out, expecting her to stab at him. She didn't. Instead, she ran away torwards the wall with it. Jobs thought she was going to bump her head and knock herself out. Instead, the wall dissapeared and she ran into the dark, laughing. Jobs ran after her. No hesitations or regrets this time!

Suddenly, the room got brighter. And brighter...suddenly, the enviorment was not a high-school pool he was running into! He stopped just in time from falling into the pool. He saw 2Face's Ghost waving with the knife in hand on the other side. What a child! Then, Jobs realized with guilt that he _was_ fighting a child! A Remnant child ghost, to be exact.

But...why a pool? Maybe this was just because Jobs was weak in the water, and 2Face's Ghost chose this because her human form was agile in the water. This was just like another batlezone that benifited her. It occured to Jobs with horror that 2Face's Ghost could easily change the enviornment in this cold, dead ship in a heartbeat, just like how Billy controlled Mother! This could be a problem.

While Jobs was once again daydreaming, 2Face's Ghost rushed torwards Jobs from the other side, and pushed him in the ten feet deep water. Jobs could swim and tread water, just not for long.

"_Hah-Hah! Pretty smart, huh? Mow you can consider yourself done for!"_ 2Face's Ghost giggled and jumped into the water with him. Jobs cried out as she slowly swam torwards him. Now he was really a goner. His knife...gone. 2Face would drown him in no time. No matter how bigger than her he was...there was nothing else to do now but beg.

"No! Please...dont! Help, please, 2Face! I swear, I give up! No!" Jobs pleaded as the Ghost grinned and dragged him quickly to the bottom of the pool. His pleads failed. He held his breath. He screamed underwater as something familiar just appeared in 2Face's hands. It was an anchor. On a chain, like a necklace. He kicked and squirmed as she put it around his neck...

Now he was trapped. A goner. With a final smile and wave, 2Face's Ghost looked at him. It looked like she almost considered freeing Jobs, but decided not to suddenly. She watched as he kicked and squirmed and sunk to the very bottom.

"Just one more chance...to save...my...daughters...please...I'm begging you..." Jobs was sobbing underwater. "Please!..." He mouthed. 2Face was still there, watching him. Her smile was still there. "Please...I..." He would have continued, but he couldn't say them. He was running out of air, and each sob of his was choking him slowly.

"_No, you fool. Why doesn't a person you TRUST some and save you?"_ She said. Her voice was suprisingly clear underwater, and no bubbles were coming out of her mouth. She was mocking him because of his mistrusting her while she was still alive on Earth. Then, she swam away, to the surface. Left him.

"...No!" Jobs screamed. He was beginning to feel so very woozy! The anchor necklace was too heavy to lift off. A hundred pounds or so. Just as he was beginning to lose conciousness, a form appeared. It was small, human, and had a golden glow around it. It was Billy's form.

_"I will save you, Old Friend..." _Came Billy's voice. Then another glow. It was human too, then, their faces appeared. It was Billy and Tate's ghosts! They were two others who had died on Mother! They were going to save him! They were his heroes, once again...

He felt the anchor be lifted off of him, and he floated upwards, along with the ghostly forms of Tate and Billy, and climbed out of the water.

The enviromnent was changing again!

The Final Battle Arena.

It was a huge pit, fit for any type of combat. Where was 2Face's Ghost? Ah. She was on the other side, and had retreated back to her black and white, floating form. And she was not alone. Kubrick's Ghost, and Charlie's Ghost were there in a flash. Three-on-three combat, fight-to-the-finish, live, win, or die. Every man or ghost for themselves. 2Face, Charlie, and Kubrick versus Tate, Billy, and Jobs. Who would win? Jobs felt the rush flow through his veins and felt pure thrill and horror.

_**Do Not Miss The Final Chapter! Coming Soon!**_

**Worms, Porcupine, and Partial Invincibility!**

**V.S**

**Mouth, Control Freak and Normal Human!**

**Don't miss it! First, Read and Review, please!**


	4. The Last Battle

_**The Final Chapter...**_

Jobs jumped. So, Ghosty wasn't alone. Some of her friends were there. But...how...how did 2Face get a guy like Charlie to be on her side? Jobs knew how she got Kubrick. Easy as pie. Nothing to it. But, Jobs felt confident. He had Tate and Billy, two powerful, amazing and caring people on his side. There was still that familiar pit of nervousness in his stomach.

"Billy, Tate... thank you for saving me...I hope we can pull through this. You guys think we can?" Jobs asked nervously. He was so nervous, he was shivering in the huge battlefeild. This could be his graveyard in ten seconds flat. He had to be careful. His teammates had to protect him. Jobs felt worthless and useless for not having some sort of advantage, some sort of power.

"It'll be okay, Jobs. We're the good guys, remember? And even...and even if we don't make it...we'll get you outta here for sure." Tate's Ghost smiled confidently, yet shakily. That made Jobs worried, yet curious.

"How...can ghost's die? I mean, not to be rude, Tate, but ghost's...they aren't exactly alive...so, how?" Jobs asked.

_"Exile." _Tate said grimly_. "We can get hurt or damaged easily. It hurts all right, but if we're defeated...I'm not sure what will happen to us, but something very terrible. Unless the defeat is peaceful and the defeated one has given up, we will be very unhappy, and have to wander alone where the other ghost's are not. We can give up, but for you Jobs, that's not going to happen."_

"Thanks." Jobs was suprised and flattered.

Jobs turned his attention on Billy"s Ghost, who was just floating in one place, and had said nothing ever since the save by the pool. Billy...he was staring at 2Face, who was caught by the sight, stared for a moment, and then litterally shook herself out of it like a wet dog. Her face was twitching uncontrollably, and she was really hyper-looking. Jobs gulped. He noticed that the ghostly version of 2Face was without the "crazy helmet", or the advanced 2011 technological probe that kept her from going out of control. Jobs flinched at the wired ghost. Back on ruined Earth, 2Face was just as wild and wanted to kill anyone who messed with her.

That's how it was going to be with her now. Right now.

_Note to self:Keep an eye on 2Face's actions. She can go really wild about now._ Jobs thought grimly and clenched his teeth. He took a sword that Tate had just now handed him. Protection. Check. Okay, now he was definatley ready.

The next words Tate said were kind of dissapointing. _"Look, guys, what do you want from us? Just go home, and let your souls rest. No need for violence here, right?"_

Kubrick's Ghost grimaced, growled, and charged right at the still-staring Billy ghost. He reached for a bow and arrow that was in his back pocket...

Billy shook out of his trance and raised his arms. His eyes started to glow. A huge dragon appeared on the spot in a single puff of smoke, and roared at Kubrick, and tried to slash at him. The battle had begun. Kubrick did not dodge in time, only to get a nasty srape on his ghostly arm. Weird. Jobs ad never thought it possible, but ghost's could get hurt just as easily as a normal human. Cool.

A weird rush went through him. So big that if Mo'Steel were here to feel the thrill and energy, he'd probably faint. With Billy here, they were undefeatable! He could create anything to make those horrible, cackling, villanious ghosts go away.

As Kubrick yelped in not pain, but suprise, he retreated to his companions. Jobs smirked. Charlie pulled Kubrick back out there and puffed out his bloody quills. Tate and Billy and Jobs were ready. Billy's fists were clenched. Jobs could see Tate's skin readying, ready to go Mouth any second. Jobs with his huge sword.

But...where was 2Face?

Ah. 2Face was standing there in her original spot. Jobs was suprised. He thought she'd be going bananna's by now. He thought she would be thrilled for her chance to kill him.

But no. She was just standing there, staring with that default blank stare, as always. Then he noticed a slight silver glow around her. It was gently electrifying or pumping something into her veins. Power. That was it. 2Face was waiting for her to charge up, waiting, so in a little while she could have ultra energy, ultra speed, and ultra power. This could be bad after all.

Tate's Ghost went Mouth, and attacked Kubrick. Kubrick dodged most of them, and then, used the two of his big, strong hands and spread his arms out horrizontally, and clamped her big Mouth shut, and jumped on top of it. Jobs and the other fighting ghosts could hear the Mouth's muffled growls and grunts.

At the same time, the dragon dissapeared and Billy was unprotected. Charlie laughed, "_There's no 2Face to save you now!"_ And with that, he swung at Billy. Jobs dropped in just in the nick of time and put his sword between them, and the quills clanged against the heavy steel weapon.

"_Here, take this!" _Billy yelled at Jobs, and tossed him a newly formed sheild. Once again, Jobs felt useless. But he protected Billy and himself from Charlie, and as soon as Charlie got tired of swinging, Jobs thrust the sheild out and pushed him gently over. Charlie's Ghost cried out, as he tried to get up, but his quills were to tall in size and his feet didn't reach the ground. Jobs fell to the floor, laughing. He couldn't help himself. Charlie, the big strong porcupine, was trapped like a little kid.

Tate had finally gotten free and trapped Kubrick in her mouth. Tate wasn't using her teeth, and didn't hurt him at all. Just contentedly trapped her helpless ghostly enemy. 2Face's team was losing and 2Face didn't seem to care. The silver glow was stronger, similar to Billy's previous one. The bubble looked way larger and stronger. It was so strong 2Face was now covered by the glow, and you could only see her dark shadow. Whoa.

Finally, after five full minutes of painful suffering and torture and taunting for poor Kubrick and Charlie's Ghosts, despite the strong silver glow, Jobs heard 2Face sigh in annoyance. 2Face knew her teammates were worthless. But, she decided to waste a few volts on them. And then...

WHAM! Jobs screamed in pain for ten full seconds as a weak silver lightning bolt stunned he, Billy, and the Mouth, who now retreated to regular Ghost Tate. A delicate-looking silver sparkle wind lifted Charlie back up on his feet, and the lightning bolt did enough to stun Tate and let Kubrick topple back down, out of her grasp. They did not seem weak from Jobs's and the other's attack. Kubrick and Charlie were recovered.

Tate's Ghost, Billy's Ghost, and Jobs were stunned. Their victory was now meaningless, and had no effect, thanks to 2Face. Jobs knew it! He knew it would not be this easy. If 2Face could do this with a few volts when she was all charged up, heaven knows what she could do with the millions she was bringing up now?!

Now, Jobs was on the floor, winced in pain. He was lucky to be alive. He was lucky that it wasn't a powerful shock. 2Face had given the good guys a little warning. Give up now or die. That was 2Face's big plan. Well, they were not going to stand for that. Now, it was Jobs's turn to outsmart her. He had to. It was the only way to survive. He stood up.

"Billy, you stay with me. I have a plan. Tate, try to attack 2Face with your Mouth transformation. It might hurt, Tate, but just try to give it all you've got! If it's too dangerous, than get out of the bubble right away!" Jobs ordered loudly. "Billy, I will tell you what shapes to form and we'll get 'em. Maybe. Okay, everyone, move out!" As Tate went away to sneak up on the enemy. 2Face's ghost had her eyes closed, head down, seemingly resting, letting her brain power and energy seep into her veins, making her stronger, along with a huge lightning bolt above the hovering bubble. That lightning bolt was probably also feeding 2Face energy, too, Tate figured.

She let herself turn into the Mouth, and was ready for action. Giving it all of her courage and strength, she zoomed torrwards the bubble, faster than ever. No good. 2Face's Ghost didn't even _move _as a now red lightning bolt slammed the Mouth to the ground. Ow. The Mouth retreated back to her ghostly human form and backed away, wincing and rubbing her arm that was especially hit hard. No cut or bruise. What was with 2Face and lightning these days???

"_I wouldn't try that again..."_ 2Face's Ghost's voice echoed from the weird silver bubble. She said it in a cold, threatening tone. Tate's Ghost realized that 2Face was just going easy on the good guys right now. Tate knew she could do much, much more. Tate was scared.

Tate's Ghost also realized that 2Face's Ghost was also scared of the power, too.

Tate ran back to Billy and the others, who were now trying to create automaton forms of Charlie and Kubrick, so they were an equal match. Billy tried his best but got the essential details of each automaton wrong. Each weird form of Charlie or kubrick had vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"_So, Billy, that's what you think we look like, eh? Think we look like your ugly automaton toys? That's it! No more playing around! It 2Face ain't gonna help us, then we're moving on to our strongest attack to get ridda you guys once and for all!" _Charlie growled, glaring at the glowing bubble that was almost fully charged. Tate's Ghost, Billy's Ghost, and Jobs were not that fearful of Charlie or Kubrick. They were all terrified of what the ghost inside of the bubble was going to do to them. Jobs was watching the electric silver bubble closely, wondering when it would 'hatch'.

Jobs gasped as Charlie and Kubrick's Ghost's were now holding hands, which was weird. They began to glow and spark. And then, they morphed together, forming a huge translucent-looking-spiky bomb. It was ready to blow. Charlie's Ghost and Kubrick's Ghost were risking their afterlives just to kill Jobs? Now THAT was some dedication.

Jobs gasped. Tate's ghost and Billy's Ghost gulped. They ran to the wall, hoping for some cover.

It exploded.

Jobs had been in the exact right angle to not get damaged. Too badly, anyway. His leg had a huge gash the size of a hot dog on it. Her coughed in the ashy smoke. The smoke cleared after a while. Jobs nearly screamed when he saw his teammates and 2Face's teammates on the ground, either on their backs or stomachs, grimacing,and passed out. Jobs ran over to them, scanning each one. The ghosts were weak, but still...well, their ghost's were still intact, as Jobs liked to put it.

Jobs whatched in horror, as four of the five ghosts shimmered, an finally dissapeared from sight. They were all eliminated. They had given up, or probably had no choice. Tears filled Jobs's eyes. He knew why Tate and Billy had to go. They would have been in big trouble if they hadn't escaped right there and then. Still, it pained Jobs to know that this would probably be the end for him.

It was just him and 2Face.

The glowing bubble also suddenly shimmered, and shattered. 2Face floated down, and electricity lingered and sizzled along her entire ghostly body. The lightning was not silver, regular blue, nor fire red. It was now golden. Golden lightning for anger. Jobs almost giggled at his girly thought of that the golden lightning totally clashed with the previous silver one. He was too frightened to be making jokes now. He had to run.

But...there was no way out. No door. Nothing to protect him. The sword and sheild had disappeared, along with Billy's Ghost, who was now defeated.

"Leave me alone...please. I give up...please let me go back..." Jobs murmered, crouching, putting his head in hands. He had been too afraid and had dealt with Ghosty way too long. 2Face's Ghost stepped closer and put her ghostly hand to her chin, as if considering.

"_Oh, come now, do you really think I risked my life charging up this energy, and getting all ecxited to get to you, and I waited 45 minutes in a bubble just to hear you give up and say no? I don't think so, Chicken. This is where the fun part begins. The big finale, the FIREWORKS. And aww, boo hoo, Big Macho Father wants to save his precious daughters, and then looks for the exit?"_ 2Face's Ghost was taunting. Those schoolyard taunts made Jobs want to cry. 2Face was losing it, once again, and no Fairy Godmother was coming to sing bippity-boppity-boo and wish him back home, back to his life, where he belongs. Back home, where there is no ghost warriors, or spiky bombs made out of ghosts.

2Face smiled sweetly, lunged forward, and put her hands none too gently on his chest. Jobs screamed bloody murder as the golden electricity scrambled into his heart, his lungs his brain...

He scream stopped as he couldn't breathe...

Couldn't move...

2Face was not kidding about that previous warning. This was it. He should have asked Tate's Ghost to take him home before she had given up on him. I t was the lousest scream a person could ever inmagine. He couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't move, and a that moment Jobs really had the horrible thought that it was the end.

_**A Few Seconds Later...**_

Jobs opened his eyes. No more pain. But then...He was in a white glow. Heaven? Maybe. But...he was still his regular self. Clothes, skin and all. Nothing different.

Then he saw a woman. She was beautiful. She was Asian, and looked about in her late or early thirty's. Those eyes...that hair! It all seemed so familiar...but, the woman was frowning, and she was in black-and-white ghost form, just like the others. Tears were running down her face. Jobs didn't know what was happening.

_"Please...help my daughter...Essence. There isn't much time, young man! Save yourself and the one you call '2Face'. She has a heart in that body somewhere. Find it. Go now, and use your own help to fix what is wrong. I need you, Sebastian. So does Essence. And you need to dig deep. She is lost...so lost...please help..." _The woman's meek voice croaked. She was fading by the second... The landscape of the white glow was beginning to recede back into the battlefeild, and the pain was beginning to rush back into him.

"Wait, miss! Who are you? Are you..2Face's mother?" Jobs called after her.

"_Help...please...she is so confused and hurt. She is sorry and doesn't mean any harm. She...doesn't want to hurt you. She needs sympathy. More importantly, she is in need of friendship. You need to give it to her, now, so you both can live and be happy..."_ 2Face's Mother's Ghost sobbed unhappily. Then, the glow was gone 2Face's mother was gone, he was back in the real world in which he was dying in, and the scream returned, and now tears were streaming down his face. 2Face was in way more pain, and sobbing helplessly, but kept releasing the power she needed to into Jobs.

He rolled out of 2Face's electrifying grasp, using the last of his strength. His skin was hurting, itchy, and ashy. He could barely move. The air smelled of burned clothing. Jobs was lucky the first layer of skin was still attatched to his body. It was peeling, which Jobs found gross. He still remembered the ghost, the voice.

Then he realized the battle was not over yet.

2Face's Ghost was standing over him. She was gasping for air just as he was. Jobs realized if he was killed, her ghost was killed. This was why she had said that she was risking her life. Jobs gave a little whimper as she looked down at him. He was still on the now ashy ground in the huge battle pit. 2Face was not happy.

Jobs trembled as he watched as 2Face's Ghost's lightning had turned from an ultra-powerful gold to an unstoppable rainbow color. It reminded Jobs of utraviolet rays. It looked like the screen of the T.V when you turned it to a channel that you don't have.

_"One touch with this and you're done for..."_ 2Face grunted, breathless. It was hurting her more than it was hurting him to experience the lightning. 2Face's Ghost must be exausted. Jobs had to stop her. He couldn't let that poor woman in the glowing light down. He had to stop 2Face, or else they could both die. He would have to reach into his heart, flip it around to that soft, romantic side he had been posessing for so many years, and help 2Face's Ghost calm down and find her heart. One touch with her pinky could explode his body in a millisecond!

2Face's Ghost surged forward.

"No!" Jobs screeched, held out his hands in front of him. Suprisingly, 2Face's Ghost came to a halt. "Wait. Please, 2Face. Don't you remember what we all went through together? You actually helped the Remnants. You weren't all bad! Now I know this sounds gross, but when we first met, I actually thought for a while that we would have a...friendship. Don't you agree? What did you feel?" Jobs knew he was just wasting time. He knew 2Face didn't want to kill him, but she had to transfer her energy into something else before her crazed energy collasped into 2Face herself. Now that was really a good example of pressure. 2Face's Ghost either had to kill or be killed, and there wasn't much time left. 2Face's Ghost's lightning power was too strong to just wave off, and forget about as it died down. That lightning wanted out.

"_I...felt...I don't really know how I felt. Erm...Well, it doesn't matter now! You're going down, and there's nothing you can do about it!" _2Face advanced closer, showing very false bravado. Tears were still streaming down her ghostly face. Maybe this wasn't just a waste of time. It could save Jobs's life and 2Face's afterlife.

"Wait. Please. I knew you felt something. I know some of the Remnants had feelings for you. Kubrick was in _love _with you. He didn't want you to come even close to Billy. Why did you betray him five minutes ago? He agreed to help you. Don't you think that even he has true feelings? And Billy...he almost loved you as a mother or an older sister! They both did! I know that those people loved you, and you loved them too without even realizing it. Am I right?" Jobs still had his hands in front of him, protecting him feebly, nad he was still on the ground, trembling in fear. Just one touch...and it would be a painful, quick ending for him. Jobs could see 2Face's Ghost could not take much more of this. She was sniffling. She did have feeling, and had felt love many times before.

"_What...are you talking about? I...didn't love them...maybe...well, maybe...I, um..." _2Face had now stopped coming torwards Jobs, and was crying freely. Jobs hoped this was helping the situation, and not hurting it. He wasn't trying to defeat 2Face's Ghost. Just trying to become friends. He now knew that 2Face wasn't a criminal monster, but just a kid in need of love and a friend, like all of the other Remnants. Back on Earth, she needed a kid who was her match, and those particular kids didn't give her a chance.

"You know. And I know that your mother loved you, too. And your father. I also know that your mother gave you a beautiful name. Essence. She didn't give you that name to tell you to look beautiful and win it all. That name just meant she wanted you to love, and to be loved." Jobs was now weeping, too. The words coming out of his mouth were clear and beautiful, and they were words he had never thought he'd say before.

_"Stop...please..I can't take this!"_ The ghost was screaming. The lightning looked stronger than ever, and her electrifying, deadly hands were now moving torwards...

Jobs cried, "No!"

2Face was so helpless, she had to do something to stop the mental torture. 2Face's Ghost hit herself with the lightning, and there was an explosion, louder than the first, and it stunned 2Face's Ghost and Jobs. They were both sent flying on opposite sides of the battlefield. 2Face had taken ten times more damage than Jobs.

A few minutes later, Jobs raised his head. He saw 2Face's Ghost laying on her back, and Jobs couldn't tell if she was okay or not. Suddenly, the exit to the front of the ship finally opened, a dark hole leading to the outside world. He could escape, leave 2Face's Ghost to die and soul be exiled forever.

But he would never do such a thing.

Jobs ran over to the ghost, who was as still as ever, lightning disappeared and no longer lingered from her body. 2Face's Ghost's chest was moving slowly, weakly, and Jobs knew if he didn't help soon, then she would die.

But, there was something weird about her chest. It was a glowing, red ball, underneath her black dress, and her ghostly skin. It was split in the middle. What was it?

Suddenly, and very slowly, the glowing ball began to move back together, recover. Jobs knew what it was.

It was 2Face's heart. And Jobs had helped her find and fix it.

Jobs smiled. 2Face was going to be okay. But, for now, he had to bring her gently back to the Alpha-Remnant-Marauder colony, and get her fixed up. He gently picked up 2Face's Ghost, and was suprised. 2Face's Ghost was just as heavy as a regular teeneage girl. Weird. She was also very warm. 2Face's Ghost wasn't a cold little thing like Jobs had ecxpected. He carried her to the exit, out the door, and the enviornment of the ship had once again changed to it's cold, metal, dead default version of a ruined ship.

It was dark once he had exited the ship and entered the colony. The village was asleep. 2Face's Ghost lay limp in Jobs's protective arms, but her heart was still glowing strong, which helped him see. He considered what the other members of the colony would do when they woke up, and found out Jobs had brought a heartsick ghost back home as a souvineir to take care of. Jobs didn't want to be a nag, but he had to get the other doctors and scientists to nurse 2Face back to full ghost health.

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Jobs!" Violet, Mo'Steel, and the other Remnants all ran to hug Jobs as they woke up and saw him in the morning outside of his house. Jobs had taken in 2Face and lay her unconcious body on his bed. He had been up all night trying to convince Echo and Tate and Lumina to not go in there. He had told them he had spilled grape juice all over the room and he had to clean it up, and it would take all night.

"Um...hi, guys. Listen, all of you guys, I need to show you something. No matter what you see, do not tell the other Marauders and Alphas. They may take it a bit too hard." Jobs stammered.

"Well, we're just happy that you're safe and alive Jobs! So, did you wipe the floor with all of those weird ghosts?" Mo'Steel laughed and slapped Jobs on the back. Boyd had tagged along with he and Noyze and smiled politley.

"Ghosts? Yeah, I heard about that. So what happened? Did'ja win?" Boyd pressed. He was Mo'Steel's mini-me, Jobs had to give the kid that.

They all followed Jobs into his house. He led them to his room. Echo still could barely get over the fact that Jobs was still alive. She just stared for a moment, then followed, only to be told to stay calm when he saw 'her'. Jobs had left out the other colonies because the Remnants were used to seeing weird things. He had to just trust Echo to keep her cool when they had opened the door and saw the sleeping ghost.

"Ohmygosh! What is that!? Is that Ghosty? Did you bring back her dead ghost just to show us?" Violet stammered as they all entered the room and gawked at 2Face's Ghost.

"What are you...Oh, my god, is that 2Face? How did...did you...is this what you, Edward, Violet and Romeo were talking about the other day? I never thought this possible!" Olga stepped to examine 2Face's Ghost. "It's a real, actual ghost! I...have so many questions! I mean, wont this solve our 2Face and Billy mystery?" She asked curiously.

Olga shreiked and stepped back as 2Face's Ghost mumbled and began to wake up. Everybody else did the same and shrank back. Jobs hoped she was changed for good. Jobs had felt his heart change in the experience, so 2Face's Ghost should be changed, too.

2Face's Ghost turned onto her stomach, started to cry and sob, and clutched her pillow for dear life, and whimpered, "_I...No...please...Jobs? I...lost, didn't I? No...can't lose...I feel so...out of place. I thought I couldn't feel at all..."_ Poor 2Face. She was really wiped out from the battle. Jobs was pretty upset and tired, too.

"No, 2Face. You didn't lose. We both lived, and that's not what the rules were. The rule was, one man left standing. We both are still standing. It was a draw. Don't be upset. You can feel, and you will be happy, and that's all that matters," Jobs said gently. "you're heart is in it's rightful place." He smiled.

"Wow, so I was right! She did die of a broken heart! And now the battle you guys all had...it actually helped?" D-Caf had decided to join in the conversation.

"Does...this...mean you're coming back to life and living with us?" Noyze asked the ghost. Most of the Remnants were taking this pretty seriously, and none had really freaked out. Even Echo was curious enough to come close to the doorway and listen. Jobs thought she'd run for her life.

"_I lost...and I feel so lost...I can't focus..." _2Face's Ghost was really unable to awnser any of the Remnants' questions. _"I need...my mother...I need to ask her who...got rid...of me...in the end. Need...a...friend...love...help...I'm so lost..please, someone...help me..."_ She gasped uncontrollably. Everyone had tears in their eyes, but they were full of joy. It was good that 2Face could experience emotion once more. Her emotions were just coming back to her, and there wasn't much to worry about.

"Maybe...we should let Ghosty-...I mean 2Face...to rest a while..." Violet said softly, and gestured the others out of the little room, but motioned also that she was going to stay behind, along with Mo'Steel and Edward. They watched 2Face's Ghost stammer and plead for awnsers from people that were not there, and she was talking about people the Remnants never knew. 2Face's Ghost was still huddled onto the bed. She looked so small and fragile as she clung to her pillow and cried. It was horribly sad and horribly reliving.

"_Hello, Essence. I wish to speak with you and your companions..." _A voice echoed. Jobs instantly remembered. It was the woman in the dream while 2Face had attacked him! It was 2Face's mother's Ghost. And then 2Face acted as if a Cyclops had just walked in the room. That pillow of hers was practically squished to a pancake in 2Face's Ghost's arms. She was hugging it.

_"Mommy? W-what...are you going to do...? I...am sorry...I never meant...did I...?"_ Once again, 2Face's Ghost and her pillow huddled back to the edge of the bed, farthest away from her mother's ghost.

"_It's, okay. But, my daughter, all you needed was to talk, and listen, and we would have understood...But, in the -battle- you did the right thing in the end, and held on, yet got rid of the evil energy that you summoned. I am...very proud of you."_ Even 2Face's Mother's Ghost was all choked up, and delicate tears were running down her face. The two black-and-white ghost's looked, stared at each other. It was pure love.

Then, 2Face's Ghost clutched her pillow even tighter and cried out in awe as she began to lift up, and her face was beginning to change...it was turning into Essence's face! Jobs, Mo'Steel, Edward, and Violet all cried out in awe, too. 2Face's face was finally was back to normal. A reward for doing a good thing. After all, if 2Face hadn't conducted the lightning to go her way, they would both be done for, but now, 2Face was feeling true pride, and it was not the self concious pride. It was finally the pride that warmed the hearts of Jobs and the other Remnants.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

"So, you have to leave us, huh? Like, forever, now? You guys will come and visit, right?" Jobs was asking the ghost's hopefully. Shortly after 2Face's Ghost's face recovering, Tate, Billy, Kubrick, and Charlie's Ghost's were all there, too, wishing the Remnants good luck. Billy and 2Face had finally made up greatly, and they realized they had had lots in common, and Billy had even placed a kiss on 2Face/Essence's cheek. And though it sounded silly, Jobs had insisted 2Face/Essence's Ghost to have the pink pillow she had hung on to while she was recovering. It was just a reminder of home, and of the other Remnants.

Jobs could understand why the ghost's had to leave. Why stay on Earth? It would be too sad, and when the living Remnants passed on, they could spend it with the ghost's. And, Jobs could see 2Face and Billy's ghost's standing together, modestly, and shooting shy, happy, nervous glances at one another. Their fingers were slightly touching each other. They were considering if they should hold hands, and Jobs found that adorable. Young love. Jobs knew from now on they would have a beautiful friendship.

But now, he had to get back to his home, and resume his care and love for his friends, and especially his daughters. The ghost's and the humans said their goodbyes and hugs, and 2Face thanked Jobs personally and quietly, and Jobs promised that he would always be her friend.

As the ghost's happily floated away, Jobs now knew he had nothing to worry about. Now he knew that the peaceful, Regreened world would be his completed living and breathing heaven.


End file.
